rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Havok Monarch
Havok Monarch is a Godless Human roleplayed by the person of the same name Havok Monarch on World 42. He is currently a warrior who ventures Gielinor, he lives in his house in Rimmington. Appearance Havok is currently 5'95" tall and is the average weight for a human, he is reasonably muscular as well. Havok has a few scars and bruises on his face, the most noticeable scars on his face is the one running down his left eye which makes him blind in one eye and one across his face (you can see a list of his scars and bruises below.) From his fathers side of the family he has Al Khardian features such as his tan while his mothers side he has the accent of someone who originated from Lumbridge. He has long hair with some stubble for a beard, his hair colour is black but due to his coming of age he has a few noticeable grey hairs. His eye colour, like the rest of his family, is hazel brown. Scars *One scar going across his left eye from a Black Knight whilst training, ever since then he was blind in that eye. *A scar going from the top left of his forehead to the bottom right of his chin, he gained this scar from fighting a Black Knight whilst escaping his execution at Black Knight Fortress. *A scar running from the top of his lip to the bottom. *On his left cheek there is a long scar. *A scar on his chest. History Early Life Havok was born to his father Vydkun Monarch and Camilla Monarch on the 23rd of Ire of Phyrrys, 135 of the Fifth Age in Taverley, along with his brother Adversus Monarch who was born 5 days before him, Ire of Phyrrys 18th. Havok didn't tend to get along with his brother Adversus, nor did he grow up to have many friends, his father wasn't that great of a parent as well. What his father was good at, however, was telling stories of vampyres and werewolves fighting, the first God Wars and many more. Of course, Havok did have some misadventures be it annoy his brother, scaring other children, climbing buildings and many more. Havok grew up being trained to be a hunter he was taught how to hunt animals, where to skin and cut the meat, where to shoot etc. Havok also grew up being Guthixan, as his father and mother were also Guthixan and most of the people he knew were Guthixan. Then one day at the age 11, Havok came across someone being beaten in Tavelery, he took a closer look to find Adversus abusing James, a person the same age of Adversus who "owed" Adversus some gold coins. Havok tried to reason with Adversus but Adversus ignored him and continued bullying James, so with immense force Havok punched Adversus in his nose, thus they fought. However Havok was knocked out and gained a broken nose, he awoke in his home with a bandage around his eye and his ribs aching; as soon as he was awake he was told by Adversus to tell no one of this or else much worse will happen to him. Unknowingly, however, a hooded man had observed Havok fighting Adversus, he observed Havok fighting and told him that he should learn how to defend himself, so Havok was taught how to defend himself and fight unarmed. But...as he fought a fire burned in his heart, all the years of being bullied and mistreated built up, he built up rage and kept on training. An Encounter with a Knight in Black. A few months later, something happened that would change Havoks life forever. Havok, his father, mother and Adversus are travelling to Edgeville to meet some relatives. While they camped in a forest a band of Black Knights spot their fireplace, the Black Knights decided to raid the camp and attack, however, Vydkun defended Havok and Adversus telling them to run. Havok sprang towards the forest, and as he left he heard his father and mothers voice yelling in pain. After hours, Havok encountered the city of Falador, the city where he would become a thief to survive. He would pickpocket many of the townsfolk, break into houses and shops and of course use his youth to his advantage to mislead the people of Falador. Eventually, he heard rumours of a Thieves Guild in Lumbridge, so he traveled there and joined. He grew up learning how to survive and become a better thief and eventually was included in many heists when he turned 16. The White Knights He would continue this criminal life until he is 19, he decided he would be better off going freelance and decided to vist Falador once again, but this time when he returned to the city of Falador he discovered the White Knights. He saw the White Knights as a opportunity to avenge his family and to make up for his cowardice when he was attacked by the Black Knights. Many years of training later until the age of 24, when he became a true White Knight, despite this however he kept following Guthix in secret. Whenever Havok fought a Black Knight he fought with true rage and no mercy, this however lead to rentless mistakes and wounds and made him come close to breaking some of the rules in the order. Retirement? He would serve the White Knights until age 28, at this age he decided he would retire and leave, as he felt he had avenged his family well after all the bloodshed in the battlefields with the Black Knights. He settled down in Rimmington, a quiet town where almost no one lived, as a farmer. Havok enjoyed the peace and freedom in Rimmington, but then the Black Knights returned to avenge their men and attacked Havok. The Black Knights raided his home and destroyed most of his belongings, but using his experience in the past he managed to once again managed to kill the Black Knights attacking his home. Havok then decided that he had no choice whether he could retire or not and became a freelance adventurer. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kharidian Category:Male Category:Adventurer Category:Godless Category:Incomplete Articles